Spider-Man 2
Name: Spider-Man 2 Directed by: Sam Raimi Screenplay by: Alvin Sargent Screen Story by: Alfred Gough and Miles Millar Michael Chabon Based Upon Marvel Comic Books by: Steve Ditko and Stan Lee Produced by: Avi Arad Laura Ziskin Lorne Orleans (IMAX) Executive Producers: Joseph M. Caracciolo Kevin Feige Stan Lee Music by: Danny Elfman Cinematography by: Bill Pope Film Editing by: Bob Murawski Production Design by: Neil Spisak Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Marvel Enterprises Laura Ziskin Productions Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: June 30, 2004 Length: 128 minutes Budget: $200 million Box Office: $783.8 million Pixar Movie Number: 1082 Spider-Man 2 is a 2004 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and written by Alvin Sargent from a story by Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, and Michael Chabon, the sequel to the 2002 film Spider-Man, it is the second film in Raimi's Spider-Man film trilogy based on the fictional Marvel Comics character of the same name. Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, and James Franco reprise their respective roles as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson, and Harry Osborn. Set two years after the events of Spider-Man, the film focuses on Peter Parker struggling to manage both his personal life and his duties as Spider-Man, while Dr. Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus) becomes diabolical following a failed experiment and his wife's death. He uses his mechanical tentacles to threaten and endanger the lives of New York City's residents. Spider-Man must stop him from annihilating the city. Spider-Man 2 was released in both conventional and IMAX theaters on June 30, 2004. It grossed $783.8 million worldwide and won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects. It also received five awards at the Saturn Awards ceremony including Best Fantasy Film and Best Director for Raimi. The film's success led to the release of Spider-Man 3 in 2007. Plot Peter Parker struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. Estranged from both love interest Mary Jane Watson and best friend Harry Osborn, Peter additionally discovers his Aunt May is facing foreclosure. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the brilliant nuclear scientist Otto Octavius' fusion power project. While handling the equipment, Octavius wears a harness of powerful robotic tentacle arms with artificial intelligence. In a demonstration, a power spike causes the fusion reactor to destabilize. Octavius refuses to shut down the reactor, which goes critical, killing his wife and damaging his robotic arms; in the process, the inhibitor chip controlling the arms is rendered useless. Spider-Man arrives and shuts down the experiment, destroying it in a massive explosion before it can do any further damage. At a hospital, doctors prepare to surgically remove Octavius's harness. However, after the inhibitor chip is destroyed, the arms have developed sentience. They spring to life and attack the medical crew, killing most of them. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the carnage, Octavius escapes and hides at a harbor. Becoming increasingly influenced by the arms' AI, Octavius robs a bank to fund another experiment. When Spider-Man is attempting to save Aunt May, Octavius is upset because he stuck his webs in his business once again. The Daily Bugle subsequently dubs him Doctor Octopus. Mary Jane becomes engaged to astronaut John Jameson, son of Bugle chief J. Jonah Jameson. Peter suffers an emotional breakdown and temporarily loses his powers. He abandons his Spider-Man identity, returns to his normal life and tries to reconcile with Mary Jane. A garbageman brings Spider-Man's costume to J. Jonah Jameson, who takes credit for Spider-Man's disappearance. Peter tells Aunt May that his Uncle Ben's death some time ago was his fault. May forgives him, but the rise in New York City crime rate worries Peter. Octavius needs tritium to fuel his reactor and goes to Harry to demand it. Harry agrees in exchange for Spider-Man's life. He tells Octavius to seek Peter, who is supposedly good friends with Spider-Man. Octavius locates Peter, tells him to find Spider-Man, and captures Mary Jane. Peter's powers are restored, and he steals back his costume from the Bugle and goes after Octavius. As Spider-Man battles Octavius, they fall onto a rapid transit R train. Octavius sabotages the controls and jumps off, and Spider-Man struggles to stop the train before the track ends. When he faints from exhaustion, the passengers carry him into one of the cars. He comes to and realizes his mask is off, but the passengers promise not to reveal his identity. Octavius returns, easily subdues Spider-Man, and delivers him to Harry. After giving Octavius the Tritium, Harry prepares to kill Spider-Man, only to be shocked to see Peter under the mask. Saying greater things are at stake, he convinces Harry to reveal Octavius's location. Spider-Man arrives at the doctor's waterfront laboratory and tries to rescue Mary Jane discreetly. One of Octavius's tentacles senses him, and they fight. Spider-Man ultimately subdues Octavius, reveals his identity, and persuades Octavius to let go of his dream for the greater good. Octavius finally commands the tentacles to obey him and drowns the fusion reactor, along with himself, in the Hudson River. Mary Jane discovers Spider-Man's true identity and feelings, as well as why they cannot be together. Spider-Man returns Mary Jane to John and leaves. Harry is visited by a vision of his father, pleading for Harry to avenge his death. Refusing to hurt Peter, Harry shatters the mirror, unintentionally revealing a secret room containing the Green Goblin's equipment. On her wedding day, Mary Jane abandons John at the altar and runs to Peter's apartment. After they kiss, they hear police sirens, and Mary Jane encourages him to respond as Spider-Man. Voice Cast *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *James Franco as Harry Osborn *Alfred Molina as Dr. Otto Octavius / Doc Ock / Doctor Octopus *Rosemary Harris as May Parker *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Donna Murphy as Rosalie Octavius *Daniel Gillies as John Jameson *Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors *Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin **Harry Osborn's deceased father who appears as a hallucination. Dafoe came up with the idea during promotion for Spider-Man, which he compared to King Hamlet haunting his son to avenge him. *Mageina Tovah as Ursula Ditkovich Media Release *''Spider-Man 2'' is released on DVD and VHS November 30, 2004. Aspect Ratios *2.35:1/1.85:1 (CinemaScope and Full Open Matte/''Widescreen'') International Info *Lithuania: June 25, 2004 / January 25, 2005 (Lithuanian DVD) *USA: June 30, 2004 / November 30, 2004 (DVD) *United Arab Emirates and Netherlands Antilles: June 30, 2004 / November 30, 2004 (DVD) *Australia, Aruba, Bahrain, Canada, Colombia, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Kuwait, Panama, Philippines, Russia, Singapore, South Korea and Uruguay: June 30, 2004 / December 14, 2004 (Australian DVD) / November 30, 2004 (Canadian French DVD) / February 8, 2005 (Cantonese DVD) / March 1, 2005 (Indonesian DVD) / April 5, 2005 (Russian DVD) / December 28, 2004 (Korean DVD) *Argentina, Chile, Malaysia, New Zealand, Peru and Thailand: July 1, 2004 / November 30, 2004 (Argentinian and Chilean DVDs) / March 29, 2005 (Malay DVD) / December 27, 2004 (New Zealand DVD) / April 19, 2005 (Thai DVD) *Bolivia, Brazil, Costa Rica, Guatemala, Honduras, Kazakhstan, Mexico, Nicaragua, Puerto Rico, El Salvador and Turkey: July 2, 2004 / December 14, 2004 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) / January 31, 2005 (Guatemalan & Kazakh DVDs) / November 23, 2004 (Spanish-Latin American DVD) / May 10, 2005 (Turkish DVD) *Taiwan: July 3, 2004 / January 31, 2005 (Taiwanese Mandarin DVD) *Denmark, Finland, Greece, Jamaica, Qatar, Sweden and Switzerland: July 7, 2004 / January 31, 2005 (Danish DVD) / February 7, 2005 (Finnish and Greek DVDs) / February 28, 2005 (Norwegian DVD) / March 29, 2005 (Arabic-TV DVD) / April 12, 2005 (Swedish DVD) / May 31, 2005 (German-speaking religion DVD) *Germany, Norway and Switzerland: July 8, 2004 / January 18, 2005 (German DVD) / February 22, 2005 (Norwegian DVD) / May 31, 2005 (French-speaking religion DVD) *Austria, Bulgaria, Cyprus, Ecuador, Estonia, Iceland, Kenya, South Africa and Tanzania: July 9, 2004 / January 4, 2005 (Austria and Estonian DVDs) / March 28, 2005 (Bulgarian DVD) / May 3, 2005 (Icelandic DVD) *Japan: July 10, 2004 / January 31, 2005 (Japanese DVD) *Belgium, Egypt, France, Jordan, Netherlands, Oman, Spain and Venezuela: July 14, 2004 / February 22, 2005 (Flemish and Arabic DVDs) / January 17, 2005 (French DVD) / March 7, 2005 (Dutch DVD) / April 5, 2005 (Spanish-Castilian DVD) / November 30, 2004 (Venezuelan DVD) *Croatia, Israel, Lebanon, Portugal, Serbia and Syria: July 15, 2004 / January 10, 2005 (Croatian and Serbian DVDs) / February 21, 2005 (Hebrew DVD) *Ireland, Latvia, Romania, UK and Zimbabwe: July 16, 2004 / April 4, 2005 (Latvian DVD) / December 14, 2004 (UK DVD) / March 7, 2005 (Romanian DVD) *Nigeria: July 17, 2004 *Czech Republic and Slovakia: July 22, 2004 / January 25, 2005 (Czech DVD) / April 12, 2005 (Slovak DVD) *India: July 23, 2004 / January 25, 2005 (Hindi DVD) *Slovenia: July 29, 2004 / March 21, 2005 (Slovenian DVD) *Bosnia and Herzegovina, China, Albania and Republic of Macedonia: August 5, 2004 / March 28, 2005 (Bosnian DVD) / April 4, 2005 (all two Chinese versions on DVD) / April 25, 2005 (Albanian DVD) / May 31, 2005 (Macedonian DVD) *Hungary: August 12, 2004 / April 11, 2005 (Hungarian DVD) *Poland: August 20, 2004 / May 2, 2005 (Polish DVD) *Italy: September 16, 2004 / April 27, 2005 (Italian DVD) *Switzerland: September 17, 2004 / March 8, 2005 (Italian-speaking religion DVD) *Vietnam: November 9, 2004 / June 7, 2005 (Vietnamese DVD) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection #Main Titles #Pizza Man #J. Jonah Jameson #Dr. Connors #"Surprise!" #Peter and MJ in the backyard #Mr. Ditkovich #Otto Octavius #Wash 'n' Dry #The Importance of Being Earnest #Car Chase #The Importance of Being On Time #Web Failure #The Elevator #Peter Calls MJ #Otto's Demonstration #Horror Hospital #Ock Awakens to the Horror #New Villain in Town #Doc Ock's Lair #Bank Heist #Battle Building #Planetarium Party #Spidey Crash Lands in Alley #Ock Rebuilds #Diagnosis #Spider-Man No More #"Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head" #Peter Attends MJ's Play #Jameson Gets the Suit #Peter's Confession #One More Little Chore #Peter and the Burning Building #Frustration #Peter and Aunt May in the Backyard #"My Back! My Back!" #MJ Doubts John's the One #"Do You Love Me or Not?" #Enter the Octopus #He's Back #Clock Tower Fight #The Train #A Train to Catch #Grateful Train Passengers #Harry Learns the Truth About Peter #The Final Confrontation #Peter Appels to Otto #Web Love #The Return of the Green Goblin #Here Comes the Bride #The Final Swing #End Credits *Special Features **Commentaries ***Cast & Crew Commentary ***Technical Commentary **Spidey-Sense 2 **Web-i-sodes **Music Video: "Ordinary" by Train **Blooper Reel *Previews *Languages **Audio Set-Up ***English 5.1 (Choose if you have a full surround-system with sub-woofer.) ***English Dolby Surround (Choose if using TV speakers only.) ***French/Français 5.1 (Canadian French dubbing) ***Spanish/Español 2.0 (Latin American dubbing) **Subtitles ***English ***French/Français ***Spanish/Español Previews *Spanglish Trailer (Coming to Theaters December 17) *Hitch Trailer (Coming to Theaters February 2005) *The Forgotten Trailer (Coming to Video and DVD January 2005) *Spider-Man (Now Playing in Theaters) *Spider-Man 2 Motion Picture Soundtrack TV Commercial Quotes *Quotes Credits * Credits Language Dubs *Spider-Man 2/Language Dubs Other Languages *Spider-Man 2/Other Languages Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:2004 films Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films